


The Day to Remember

by Sweet_Manakete



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Manakete/pseuds/Sweet_Manakete
Summary: A brief ficlet about the love of Ingrid and Ashe





	The Day to Remember

As Ingrid smoothed her white dress down, she admired the delicate embroidery and decadent fabrics that made it up. She never was one for fashion and makeup, true, but she felt that such a breathtaking day deserved an equally breathtaking dress.

The breathtaking day.  
Her wedding.

It was a day that she always knew would come, but never did she expect to welcome it wholeheartedly. Never did she expect to again love a man as much as she did Glenn. Nor did she ever expect to marry a man of her own choosing, one whom she loved instead of one handpicked by her father. To have a marriage that was more than a status symbol, felt like a dream. To love again, felt miraculous. And how she loved him indeed. 

Ashe Duran. A name she's grown to adore. Some see him as naive, but she understands his optimism, the same optimism the ignited her passion again, reminded her that she did not have to give into her father's wishes, did not have to be a simple housewife, could be the knight she truly wished to be. While she did return to Galatea to rule, that spark that had been ignited could not again be extinguished.

The people of Galatea territory were skeptical of Ingrid. They could not see her skilled ruling, or her love of them, their minds clouded by her percieved betrayal, how she abandoned her house, abandoned them. Ashe's empathy and earnest desire to help Ingrid improve agriculture, and restore the territory to a new era of prosperity endeared the people to him. In his endless trust and praise for Ingrid, they came to love her nearly as much. They too knew it was just a matter of time before the Countess of House Galatea took her husband, and just as well who it would be.

Ingrid smiled back on the memories that came rushing back to her in that moment, the love that suddenly swelled in her chest nearly bringing tears to her eyes. 

After take a moment to regain her compure, Ingrid turned to the door. She walked out and into her wedding. Down the aisle, each step quickening the pace of her heart. To Ashe, handsome and kind, his face pulled into the sweetest of smiles. Standing in front of him, his hand in hers. And slowly, the moment she had been waiting for from the day she fell in love, her lips were brought to his, their union made official for all the land to see. All she could think of, was bliss.


End file.
